Koronis Biomedical Technologies (KBT) proposes to develop a hearing aid with the ability to replay a recent period of audio. The hearing aid will be equipped with an additional memory to temporarily store the recently recorded audio and will have buttons to control the replay functionality. A wireless remote interface will also be developed to provide additional control of the replay functionality and to adjust various hearing aid settings. The primary goal of the proposed project is to develop a hearing aid system to be used in evaluating the usefulness and applicability of the audio replay capability. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Hearing loss is the most common sensory disorder in the United States affecting about 32 million Americans and their families. The proposed project will benefit the hearing aid industry, and ultimately hearing aid users, by providing a previously unavailable audio replay capability.